Yasaka Uchiha
, |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=December 31 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=1 |height-part1=161 cm |weight-part1=41.3 kg |blood type=AB |relationship = Nui Niyari~Genetic Counterpart, Dio Densetsu~Distant Relative, |classification=Sensor, |affiliations= Kumogakure, Amegakure, |occupation= Violinist, Arienai's Assistant, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Ash Release, |nature type=Fire Release, Lightning Release~Copied, Water Release, Wind Release, Ash Release, Blaze Release |clan=Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, |unique traits= Ambidexterity, Capable of One-Handed Seals, Enhanced Hearing, Nearly-Identical DNA to Nui Niyari |tools = Gunbai, Iyasu, Retractable Spear, Senbon, Violin, Wire Strings, |jutsu = General Techniques, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Clone Technique, Ephemeral, Generic Sealing Technique, Iaidō, Illusion Bell Needles, Mental Barricades, Silent Killing, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Senbon Technique, Summoning Technique (Parrots), Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, Transcription Seal: Susanoo, Transcription Seal: Tsukuyomi, Transformation Technique, Fire Release Techniques, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Crimson Harvest Technique, Fire Release: Daybreak - TBC, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah - TBC, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Lightning Release Techniques, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Water Release Technique, Grudge Rain, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Samsara Surge Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Wind Release Techniques, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Senbon Bullet Technique, Wind Release: Seven Hills of Rome, Wind Release: Superior Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Explosion, Ash Release Techniques, Ash Clone Technique, Ashen Fist, Ash Release: Blaze of the War God, Ash Release: Breath of Hell's Gates Technique, Ash Release: Burnt Offerings - TBC, Ash Release: Great Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release: Iron Maiden, Ash Release: Plume of Inveracity Technique, Ash Release: Shina's Touch, Ash Release: Sleepy Hollow Technique, Ash Release: Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release Armor, Hiding in Ash Technique, Dōjutsu (Sharingan), Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Dōjutsu (Mangekyō Sharingan), Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Ōhoyamatsumi, Blaze Release: Ōkuninshi, Susanoo, Shield of Black Flames, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, }} is a shinobi of Amegakure. He was created by Arienai via the cloning of Nui Niyari's DNA, for the purpose of assisting him in the first phase of his plans. As a result, he has inherited Nui's ability to use the Ash Release chakra nature, as well as many of Nui's other abilities. While he has not made any advanced yet towards Arienai's goals, Ōhoyamatsumi keeps in contact with him often. Background Unfinished. Birth in Ningenyomi When Arienai began to pursue is goal of a united shinobi world under one regime, he began to seek out a plethora of shinobi, in hopes of tempting them into joining him. While the identities of these many shinobi have yet to be revealed, it is known that Arienai had eventually attracted Nui Niyari's attention. Nui travelled to the meeting place where Arienai had specified, which was a remote hideout in the Land of Lightning known as Ningenyomi. When Arienai and Nui met in person for the first time, Arienai began to question Nui about his dreams and plans for a greater world, and received answers he had absolutely disagreed with. Arienai then explain his own intentions, to which Nui had been slightly disturbed by, though this was visibly obvious. Arienai offered to eventually come to an agreement with the young shinobi, provided that Nui assisted him for the time being. Nui accepted the offer, and was allowed to stay in Ningenyomi to train with Arienai. As Nui's power increased over time, Arienai quickly realized that he had chosen well. The man decided to give Nui the honors of being the first to be cloned using the Unision of Thirty Worlds Technique, but without him knowing a single thing. While the technique did bear similarities to the Body Recreation Technique, it was in no way a method to recreate a deceased individual, gifting them with immortality. Instead, it created an entirely different being who simply possessed the abilities of it's genetic donor. Arienai collected a sample of Nui's blood during a rather rigorous training session, and brought it to his laboratory within the base to begin the cloning process. Nui's DNA began it's replication into a full human within a special pod, building what would eventually become Ōhoyamatsumi. Halfway during the process, Arienai would alter the incomplete human slightly to make him smarter than Nui, but slightly weaker physically to reduce his likelihood of successfully disobeying orders. After about a month, the ordeal was revealed to have been a success, and Ōhoyamatsumi had been released from the pod, fully prepared for the life ahead of him. His "birth" was still kept as a complete secret from Nui, though Arienai had explained to his new servant all of his plans, and the role he would play in the first phase. Ōhoyamatsumi quietly listened, but was uninterested by the ideas at first. He was directed to begin recruiting shinobi for Arienai's cause once he was ready, starting with Nui himself, who was still hesitant about his choice. Ōhoyamatsumi merely laughed at Arienai's statement, remarking that he had no reason to help the man. Arienai eagerly began a lengthy explanation of how Ōhoyamatsumi would benefit from the plan, slowly winning over his support as the conversation soon became a discussion about the exploits of total control over the masses. Ōhoyamatsumi's strong desires for this type of power soon became evident, and he gave in. Arienai dropped the topic, then noted that if Ōhoyamatsumi ever betrayed him, he would be killed instantly, implying that he still had a degree of influence over the cloned shinobi. Ōhoyamatsumi was unfazed by the warning, but it still became fixed into his memory as a threat which would be easy for Arienai to fulfill. Meeting With Nui Arienai later stated that before Ōhoyamatsumi could become a full part of his organization, he would need to prove his loyalty and his worth. When Ōhoyamatsumi asked how, Arienai revealed to him that he was made to be "a perfect clone of Nui Niyari", and to back that statement up, he would have to defeat his genetic counterpart in battle. Although slightly disturbed by the new information, Ōhoyamatsumi agreed to the terms placed before him. Arienai then brought Ōhoyamatsumi to Nui, who was waiting on the far side of Ningenyomi, and completely unaware of the fact that Ōhoyamatsumi even existed to begin with. However, Nui was quick to sense their presence, and approached them with shock. Ōhoyamatsumi simply watched as Arienai stated to Nui that he was obsolete, and that he would be replaced. When it was revealed to Nui that Ōhoyamatsumi was his clone, Ōhoyamatsumi stepped forward and formally challenged him to a fight. Although Nui was conflicted as to how he should feel after receiving the new information, Ōhoyamatsumi simply looked on with a calm smirk, and joked that Nui would be his first test. Ōhoyamatsumi began the battle with a vicious barrage of Wind Release techniques and Iaidō maneuvers, with little resistance from his opponent until he decided to mock and taunt Nui. As the fight progressed, he finally managed to get Nui to fight back with the higher end of his arsenal, and seemed to be enjoying the battle. When Ōhoyamatsumi was later assaulted with Nui's imperfect Susanoo and had his right arm broken, he resorted to using Ash Release, which only required one-handed seals, against Nui in an attempt to unsettle him by having him defend against his own original techniques. By using his Ash Release techniques tactically and cleverly, he pressured Nui into depleting most of his chakra, and suffering from the after-effects of Susanoo's overuse. With Nui vulnerable and barely able to stand, Ōhoyamatsumi moved in to perform what would seem like a final blow. Instead, he helped Nui up, knowing that the battle was over and that he had proven himself to be worthy to Arienai. When the man questioned Ōhoyamatsumi as to why he spared Nui, he stated that Arienai never mentioned that he would have to kill Nui entirely. This gained Ōhoyamatsumi some praise from Arienai, who complimented the fact that he used his own words against him. Unfinished! Commissioning into Nishikari Unfinished! Beginning the First Phase Unfinished! Personality Although the genetic counterpart to Nui Niyari, he and Ōhoyamatsumi appear to have few actual similarities in their personalities. Like Nui, Ōhoyamatsumi is usually calm and calculated both on the battlefield and during everyday life, and is overall a very intelligent individual. He is quite level-headed, always remaining focused on the task at hand and never allowing trivial matters to disrupt him, while remaining composed and stern; even when the possibility of death is present. However, Ōhoyamatsumi is equally as laid-back as he is focused. It is not uncommon for him to joke around and toy with his opponents in a fight, approaching it much like a game with his sarcastic sense of humor. At the same time, he has little tolerance for childish or immature remarks. Ōhoyamatsumi could be considered a strict perfectionist, and perhaps even an elitist in some aspects. Having adopted Arienai's philosophy, one of his main concerns is his own power and control over others. While this has led to some rather noble traits such as his practically unbreakable determination and his skill as a tactician, Ōhoyamatsumi's greed has led to him becoming very manipulative of others, including close friends such as Nui Niyari. Though he does not disregard their own feelings and well-being, he is reluctant to allow harm or misfortune to himself in their place. Ōhoyamatsumi views betrayal of his trust as a serious matter, and becomes easily perturbed by such acts. He would not hesitate to verbally or physically attack someone whom he has enough evidence to mark as a traitor. He is capable of being rather blunt and rude to people, as well as completely apathetic and "brutally honest" towards them. Unfinished! Appearance Biologically, Ōhoyamatsumi is a near-perfect clone of Nui Niyari, and bears a striking resemblance to him as a result. He is a male (while technically a few months old, he is anatomically a young adult) with dark purple eyes, and long black hair which reaches past his shoulders. His skin is quite pale, but retains none of the scars of Nui's past afflictions. Similarly to Nui, Ōhoyamatsumi possesses an androgynous appearance, and has been mistaken for a female on a few occasions by shinobi under Arienai's command; he is shorter than most males, has a more feminine and slender frame than most, and couldn't be considered muscular or robust at all. He sometimes wears red eyeshadow and lipstick, even painting his nails red as well. Although there are some who would look down on this, Ōhoyamatsumi does not care in the slightest. Ōhoyamatsumi's usual outfit is rather unorthodox for a shinobi. He wears a deep crimson kimono which extends down to his knees, with black trimmings and a dark cloud-like pattern across it's surface. The right half has shorter sleeves than the rest, and hangs off of Ōhoyamatsumi's shoulder. The garment is tied by a black cloth belt, and dark blueish pants are worn under it. A long and hooded black cloak which reaches to the ground is worn over this, almost shielding it from view completely. A black thigh-length boot is worn on each leg, and a ruby earring is worn on each ear. His hair will usually be tied in the back as well. Abilities To be edited later. Quotes To be edited later.